Dueling Peaks Stable
Dueling Peaks Stable is a location in The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild. It is horse Stable and an inn for travelers to rest in located in the West Necluda region on the eastern side of the Dueling Peaks. Interestingly, there are several sets of twins at this Stable. It is managed by Tasseren, while his twin brother Rensa gives directions. The Rensa's twin sons Darton and Shibo work as stable hands taking care of the animals and gathering apples. Given its location along the path leading to Kakariko Village it is one of the first Stables Link may come across provided he does not stumble upon another while exploring. The twin treasure hunters Domidak and Prissen can be found staying her. Another guest named Hino stays here while studying the Blood Moon phenomenon. Sagessa stays here as well though she often spends her time gazing at the nearby Ha Dahamar Shrine which acts as the Stable's warp point once its Travel Gate has been activated. The farmer Agus often travels from Hateno Village to the Dueling Peaks Stable in order to sells cooking ingredients he cultivates and to buy meat for the villagers back home presumably from the local travelling butcher Mezer. Other travellers who occasionally visit are Celessa, Brokka, and Bugut. On top of the stable is a Korok that rewards Link with a Korok Seed. It is one of the few stables not to have a recipe on its wall. Shops Beedle Like with most stables, Beedle the merchant can be found here. He tends to walk around or sit near the stable during the day and can be found inside the Stable building at night. He sell Arrows, potion ingredients, and the monster part Octo Balloon. Link can also trade Rhino Beetles to Beedle once a day (in-game time) for random food dishes or elixirs. Traveling Merchants These traveling merchants can occasionally be found resting at the stable, though unlike Beedle they only appear here briefly before continuing on their journey. Agus A farmer who travels from Hateno Village with his Donkey to sell his wares at the stable. He sells food and cooking ingredients. Bugut Bugut deals in cooking and potion ingredients that grant "Energizing" or "Enduring" effects when cooked. He sells mainly "Energizing" items on clear days and only sells "Enduring" items when it is raining (which includes thunderstorms). Bugut travels between Kakariko Village and the stable. Rain Day Special Mezer A traveling butcher who sells raw meats and salt. His wares will change when it rains. Rainy Day Special Whenever it rains, Mezer will sell his best stuff. Items Weapons * Farmer's Pitchfork * Torch * Woodcutter's Axe Ingredients * Apple Other Items * Wood Animals * Cucco * Horse * Hylian Retriever * White Goat Blood Moon Astrologer The lunar astrologer Hino has been studying the Blood Moon phenomenon during which the moon turns blood red and at midnight causes Calamity Ganon's power to reach its peak, reviving the lingering spirits of slain monsters and Yiga Clan, while reconstructing any defeated Guardians (save for Guardian Scouts in Shrines as they are not corrupted by Ganon, though interestingly the Sheikah Monks apparently have set the combat trials and Shrines containing Guardian Scout as common enemies to reset around the same time). As long as its not raining, Hino will tell Link what the moon will be that night, allowing him to figure out if a Blood Moon will occur that night by his response. Hino sleeps during the daytime as he observes the moon with the naked eye at night though usually can predict what moon will occur provided it is not rain. He gets very excited during a Blood Moon. As Blood Moon increases the likelihood of critical success in Cooking, this makes Hino useful for determining when one will occur. Additionally Hino's information lets Link know when a Blood Moon will occur for the Shrine quest "Under a Red Moon" on Washa's Bluff in Hyrule Ridge region. However he cannot predict sudden daytime Blood Moon glitches due to their nature as a glitch. History One hundred years ago during the Great Calamity, the Dueling Peaks Stable was almost destroyed presumably during the battle with the Guardian at nearby Fort Hateno which is located on the border between West Necluda and East Necluda. However the Hylian Champion and Royal Knight Captain Link valiantly defended the Fort and Princess Zelda before succumbing to his injuries, forcing Zelda to use her newly awakened sealing powers to defeat the remaining Guardians. As a result, the Stable and Fort apparently survived the Great Calamity. The Hylian Champion was remembered as a Hero in the Necluda region as he is believed to have died valiantly defending the fort, as his survival is not well-known. A century after the Great Calamity there is a popular myth in the Necluda province that the Hylian Champion was leading an army of knights and soldiers against the Guardians in defense of the fort itself when in reality Link was fulfilling his duty as Imperial Guard Captain and Zelda's personal Royal Knight of Hyrule by protecting Princess Zelda despite her pleas that he save himself. Link's defense of the fort was unintentional as he and Zelda had simply fled there while on the run following the fall of Hyrule Castle to Calamity Ganon and the Champions utter defeat which both barely survived. Link apparently defeated most of the corrupted Guardians using the power of the True Master Sword due to Ganon's evil influence over them. However the Master Sword eventually ran out of power though Link fought on to defend Zelda. In his final Recovered Memory during "Captured Memories", Link is shown defending Zelda as she pleas for him to flee as the Master Sword's power had run out but he stubbornly refused wielding the rusted battle worn Master Sword though both he and the sword were too exhausted to continue the fight forcing Zelda to shield Link with her body as a Guardian prepared to fire its laser but miraculously Zelda's sealing power awoke as a result of her selfless act and willingness to die for Link's sake despite it flying in the face of everything she was taught about her duty as Princess of Hyrule. Zelda's newfound power freed the remaining Guardians causing them to shut down. However despite her success Link succumbed to his injuries and was on the verge of death. As Zelda weeped beside him feeling totally hopeless, the battle worn Master Sword glowed as it had done in the past when its ancient spirit communicated through the blade in Skyward Sword though only Zelda could hear it speak due to her newly awaken power. The sword informs her Link is still alive and can be saved remaining Zelda of the Shrine of Resurrection an ancient medical facility that she and the Sheikah discovered previously. Two Sheikah in Sheikah Stealth armor arrive and Zelda insists that Link must be taken to the Shrine of Resurrection on the Great Plateau as the memory ends. It is revealed through conversations and diaries the two unnamed Sheikah transport Zelda and Link safety to Kakariko Village where her Sheikah allies Impa, Purah, and Robbie had fled to, with Zelda placing Link in their care as she was guided by the ancient voice of the Master Sword to play her role in protecting Hyrule from Ganon until Link recovered. Impa took possession of Link's Champion's Tunic while Robbie and Purah transported Link to the ancient medical facility which Zelda had previously ensured would be functional though hoped it would not have to be used. Fearing the untested Slumber of Restoration would rob Link of his memory, Zelda gave the Sheikah Slate to Purah to place inside the Shrine of Resurrection to guide Link and help him recover his memory when he awoke through pictures stored in the Sheikah Slate's Album taken by Zelda herself while Impa held the final photo which was printed and framed which Impa hung in her house, its purpose only to be revealed after he had used the pictures on the Sheikah Slate to recall his lost memories of Zelda. The picture is of the battlefield full of broken guardians in West Necluda that is in between the stable and the fort. After recalling the memory, Zelda telepathically contacts Link relieved he has finally regained most of his memory and implores him to defeat Ganon. Link discovers Zelda entrusted the Master Sword to the Great Deku Tree and then sealed herself in Hyrule Castle with Calamity Ganon for the next century though most assumed she sacrificed her life to seal Ganon and her unintentional contribution to Fort Hateno's defense was only known to Link and the Sheikah. As there were few witnesses and Link's survival was a closely guarded secret (though the Yiga Clan apparently discovered the truth through their unwilling mole in Kakariko Village) many incorrectly assumed the Hylian Champion died defending the fort and since most considered the idea of Link defeating most of the Guardians alone with only the Master Sword unbelievable thus concluded he must have had help though unaware of Zelda's involvement they erroneously assumed he was leading an army in the fort's defense. Regardless, the Hylian Champion became a legendary hero who's role in defending the fort is believed to have contributed to Hateno Village in East Necluda being able to recover from the Great Calamity and rebuild during the Age of Burning Fields with the stable playing an an important trading hub for the province's two main surviving settlements Kakariko Village and Hateno Village. Presumably the stable was saved as well by Link's actions as it continued to serve the people of Necluda and travelers for the next century. An amnesiac Link eventually arrived after having awoken from the Slumber of Restoration and left the Great Plateau though no one there knew he was the famed hero of legend and Hylian Champion on a quest to make up for his past failure by defeating Ganon and freeing Zelda from her burden of keeping him sealed. During "Seek Out Impa", Link comes across this stable during his journey to meet the Sheikah Elder Impa in Kakariko Village. The Ha Dahamar Shrine is located west of the stable thus can be used as a warp point after its Travel Gate is activated. Sagessa will tell him about the nearby Shrine and informs Link about Elixirs and even give him one. When it rains she reveals she came through Kakariko Village to reach the stable and notes Sheikah where rain resistant garb exclusive to members of their tribe. She also notes how the stable is strangely has three sets of twins (two are staff and one are treasure hunters staying there) which she finds creepy given the odds. The stable folk here will explain how to tame wild horses several of which live nearby making it a great place to learn how to tame and register horses as well as stock up on supplies before heading to Kakariko Village. Though he can alternatively visit Fort Hateno and travel to Hateno Village early, certain main quests require Link to complete Seek Out Impa to become available. The lunar astrologer Hino also stays here while studying a dangerous lunar phenomenon which he will inform Link about. Related side quest The twin treasure hunters Domidak and Prissen are staying here while trying to figure out a riddle left behind by the Great Bandit Misko an infamous bandit known to have stolen treasure from Hyrule Castle in the past. The riddle supposedly leads to one of Misko's hidden treasure stashes, though Domidak and Prissen can't figure it out. If Link pays Domidak 100 Rupees, he will tell Link the riddle, believing their is no way Link can solve it. Link can use the clues to find a breakable wall near the smaller river source near the Hickaly Woods which Link can break using Bomb Arrows or by climbing up and destroying it with a Remote Bomb, to reveal Misko's hidden cave full of stolen loot. The loot not in treasure chests occasionally respawns should Link return after leaving the region. Domidak and Prissen will not believe Link if he tries to tell them he solved it and continue to remain at the Stable, still trying to solve Misko's riddle. Misko also plays a role in several DLC side quests through his journals left behind in the Outpost Ruins and Deya Village Ruins. While talking to Rensa, Link learns that he took second in the Hyrule-Horse Training Competition and challenges Link to find and tame a wild Horse in under two minutes and if Link manages to complete it in under two minutes, Rensa will reward him with a Purple Rupee. Category:Stables